Summer Adventure
by Misty Narumi
Summary: The Yugioh, Gx, 5d’s characters, Chii-kun, Chiiyami have their summer adventure on Kaiba’s private island in the Caribbean. It’s where they spend at the Kaiba motel And lots of summer fun! It’s a week of fun before summer is officially over. Also...
1. Prologue: Sky Dive

A random idea…

**A random idea…. I don't own anything… Its kinna AU and is maybe a side story to Ask Ygo and Gx……. **

**The Yugioh, Gx, 5d's characters, Chii-kun, and Chiiyami have their summer adventure on Kaiba's private island in the Caribbean. It's where they spend at the Kaiba motel …. And lots of summer fun! It's a week of fun before summer is officially over… Also….. evil Mary Sues' invasion…**

**Yugioh Summer Adventure**

**Prologue: Sky Dive**

A private jet plane with the Kaiba Corp logo flew in the bright blue sky slightly above white puffy clouds. The hot summer sun's rays reflected against the jet. Inside the jet were most of the characters from Yugioh, Gx, and 5d's and Chii-kun and Chiiyami.

Everyone decided to take a week of summer fun before summer is officially over. Kaiba was nice enough to invite everyone to his private island in the Caribbean and stay at the Kaiba motel. Also… it was Mokuba's idea to invite everyone…

"Segoi!!" Rua pressed his hands against the window. He was enjoying watching the view. "Ooh! Ooh! I see the ocean!"

"Of course, we are above the ocean….." Ruka murmured.

"I can't wait!" Rua exclaimed happily. "Ne, Ne, Yusei, what do you suppose we do first?" Rua turned to Yusei who was sitting beside him. "Ooh! I wanna go swimming! No wait….go snorkeling or even cooler…Scuba diving!" He then gasped. "Maybe we'll meet pirates!" his eyes sparkled as he remembered watching the movie Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Let's just have fun," Yusei replied simply.

Ruka sighed. She was sitting behind Rua with Aki. "If only he didn't eat sugar with his cereal early this morning…." She admitted she couldn't wait to get to the island.

A bit near the front sat Yugi and Anzu. Yugi was next to the window. Jounouchi and Honda sat in front of them. Yami and Mana sat behind Yugi and Anzu. Like Rua, Mana was enjoying the view.

"It was nice of Kaiba-kun to invite all of us," Yugi remarked.

In the background, Rua was hyperactively jumping in his seat while Ruka was trying to calm him down. Some Gx characters in the back were watching with concern looks…

"Yeah, thanks to Mokuba," Jounouchi grinned. He and Honda hung over their seats. Yugi and his small gang didn't notice Yusei struggling to buckle the hyperactive child to his seat. Ruka was holding her head low in embarrassment, while Aki was grinning sheepishly.

"I bet he couldn't resist Mokuba's begging and puppy eyes… HA!"

Honda, Yugi, Anzu chuckled.

"I heard that…" Kaiba glared at the dirty blonde.

"So? What of it?" Jounouchi mocked.

"Its none of your concern," Kaiba scoffed as he averted his glare.

"Hey Minna-san! How is everyone doing today?!" Mokuba asked on a wireless microphone. He stood at the front.

"Give a cheer if you're doing great!" Noah added. He held a wireless microphone too. He was standing next to Mokuba.

Mostly everyone shouted heartily, "WHOO HOO!!" Some threw a fist into the air. The "quiet" ones gave a little "Yay"

Kaiba consciously covered his ears. _If they shouted any louder, the whole plane would have collapsed _he mused irritably, but a bit sarcastically.

"Mokuba-sama, Kaiba-sama, Noah-sama, we have reached Kaiba Island," the pilot informed the Kaiba brothers through their headphones.

Noah and Mokuba glanced at each other and nodded. "Yosh!"

"Open the hatch!" Mokuba ordered. In the middle of the hallway, a door opened revealing the clouds and the ocean.

"Wait… we're not gonna land this plane?" Jounouchi asked hesitantly.

"What do you think?" Kaiba smirked.

"There is no place to land the plane so there is only one thing to do…." Mokuba informed.

"We're all jumping overboard," Noah added simply.

"Cool! Sky dive!" Rua, Chii-kun, and Judai were thrilled. Some agreed, while some were okay with it.

"Aniki!" However… Sho and some others weren't too sure….

"You serious-saurus?!" Kenzan agreed with Sho.

"Now lets go!!" Mokuba pumped a fist into the air.

One-by-one, or two-by-two, or three-by-three everyone jumped off the plane about 1,000 feet above the ocean and island. Everyone was in their swimwear and wore parachute packs on their backs.

Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda held each other's hands in the air. As Jounouchi spotted Otogi and Honda going after Shizuka, he grabbed their heads and shoved them down; only to be unexpectedly glomped by Mai. Mai took a quick shot with her digital camera of her and Jounouchi. Jounouchi had a grim face and looked like he was turning purple.

Yami, Mana, and Grandpa followed after them. Miho darted towards Honda (seemed like it). Yami took hold of Grandpa's hand. Grandpa cried of feeling young again!

Ryou, Bakura, Chii-kun, and Chiiyami were having fun as they held each other's hands as they swirled in the air.

Marik was laughing like a maniac, while Malik was giving him strange looks. Ishizu and Rishid were with them.

Amelda was having fun, Valon sky surfed, and Raphael and Pegasus were completely composed. The brothers, Leon and Siegfried, held each other's hands in the air. Leon had a big smile. Haga and Ryuuzaki were panicking and holding onto each other for dear life. Though…they weren't the only ones panicking…

Sho felt nervous at first, but Judai made him feel better as he took hold of Judai's hand. Rei glomped Judai from above. Manjyome was his usual self, then became startled when Kenzan bumped into him.

Asuka, Momoe, and Junko were enjoying themselves as they held each other's hands.

"MAMMA MIA!!" "DE ARU!!" Chronos and Napoleon panicked.

"Ho Ho!" Samejima laughed, enjoying the thrill with Tome who he was holding hands with. They passed by Chronos and Napoleon.

Misawa punched in calculations on his PDA; while Fubuki was having a blast sky surfing. Kaiser seemed calm. Hayato tried to catch up with Judai and them…

Daitokuji followed after the students cringing with pain from Pharaoh's claws. Pharaoh was holding for dear life screeching, sinking his claws into his owner's head.

Edo showed off some moves in sky surfing as he passed Saiou and Mizuchi. Johan, Amon, Echo, O'Brien, Jim with Karen on his back, followed after Edo. Amon and Echo were holding each other's hands. O'Brien was calm while polishing his gun-like duel disk. Yusuke and Ayukawa were the last of the Gx group.

Old man Yanagi panicked as he climbed in the air; then was grabbed by the waist by Himuro. Saiga passed them being calm about the whole sky dive.

Tenpei quivered with nervousness then Rua held out his hand above him. Rua and Ruka were holding hands. Tenpei took Rua's hand. The three posed for a picture for Aki; Rua with a goofy grin and Ruka with a peace sign. It seemed Aki and Yusei jumped together. After taking the little ones' picture, Jack passed them showing off his moves in skysurfing.

Rally, Blitz, Nerve, and Taka followed after Jack, Yusei, and Aki; then Aoyama and Mikage.

The three Kaiba brothers were the last ones to jump off the jet plane….

Now is the beginning of the Yugioh Summer Adventure…

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chii-kun- "What do you guys all think? Next is Day 1!! Here are the characters again…" **

**Yugioh characters: **

**Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Yami, Miho, Amelda, Valon, Raphael, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Ishizu, Rishid, Haga, Ryuuzaki, Kaiba, Mokuba, Mai, Grandpa, Rebecca, Otogi, Mana, Leon, Pegasus, Siegfried, Shizuka, Noah (29)**

**Yugioh Gx characters: **

**Judai, Sho, Asuka, Manjyome, Daichi Misawa, Fubuki, Kenzan, Rei, Kaiser, Momoe, Junko, Saiou, Yubel, Haou, Mizuchi, Chronos, Napoleon, Hayato, Daitokuji, Pharaoh, Edo, Johan, Amon, O'Brien, Jim, Karen, Yusuke, Tome, Samejima, Ayukawa (medic), Echo (32)**

**Yugioh 5d's characters: **

**Yusei, Aki, Rua, Ruka, Himuro, Yanagi, Saiga, Tenpei, Aoyama, Rally, Blitz, Jack, Nerve, Taka, Mikage (15)**

"**This is brought to you by Happy Material from Mahou Sensei Negima…"**


	2. Day 1: Random Fun

Yugioh Summer Adventure

**This is purely fictional and I don't own anything… sorry, a few changes have been made in this chapter. **

**Yugioh Summer Adventure**

**Day 1: Random Fun**

After sky diving off the private Kaiba jet plane, everyone began to feel comfortable on the island. They all landed in the ocean then swam to the shore then split up into different areas of the island and did different activities.

Judai and Manjyome raced on their borrowed jet skis; Judai on a red one with white strips and Manjyome had a blue one. Judai was in the lead in the race, while Manjyome looked determined to catch up.

Meanwhile, Anzu, Asuka, Momoe, and Junko played volleyball with a beach ball on the beach.

Judai put on the brakes and greeted the girls.

"Hey Asuka! Hey girls" He waved.

Asuka caught the beach ball and returned, "Hey Ju-"

"oof!" Judai splashed into the water as he was kicked off his jet ski.

"Tenjoin-kun, why don't you ride along with me?" Manjyome grinned.

"Manjyome! Abunai yo…." Judai chided.

Asuka grinned nervously.

"Judai-sama!!"

Judai, Manjyome, Asuka, Anzu, Momoe, and Junko spotted Rei above Johan. Rei was parasailing while Johan was on a green jet ski. Rei waved happily from above.

"Hey Minna!!" Johan waved at the group too.

Judai waved back.

"Ah! Kakui…. Jet ski and parasail!!" Momoe piped.

Johan and Rei weren't the only ones jet skiing and parasailing. There were Shizuka with Otogi and Miho with Honda; the boys were driving the jet skis..

11111111111111111111

Meanwhile….

Rua, Ruka, Rally, Tenpei, and Mokuba were scuba diving and exploring somewhere in the ocean.

"Ah! An angel fish!" Rua said with awe as a yellow angel fish swam passed him.

"Ah!" Rally said admiring the fish. He then pointed as a white fish passed by the two boys. "Oh look! Another one!"

"Hey! Look over here!" Tenpei called from a distance as he waved at Rally and Rua. Mokuba and Ruka swam to the nearby part of the reef where Tenpei was.

"A Spanish dancer" Mokuba said.

"Ah…" Ruka's eyes twinkled with awe.

"Cool!" Rua and Rally piped simultaneously.

11111111111111111111111

Somewhere on one side of the Island….

Himuro, Jounouchi, Yami, Bakura, and Marik were surfing as Mana, Fubuki, Aoyama, and Edo watched from shore. Himuro was showing Jounouchi some moves as Jounouchi follow them: aerial, backhand, etc…

Yami glided in the tunnel with Bakura and Marik on his tale. Yami noticed the two yamis from the corner of his eye; then increased his speed. Bakura and Marik did the same thing and as the three yamis reached out of the tunnel, Bakura and Marik knocked Yami off his surfboard; causing Yami to have a wipe out. Bakura and Marik high five with a victory laugh.

"That was a foul!" Fubuki shouted, pointing towards the wave that Bakura and Marik were.

"Daijoubu, Ouji?" Mana asked as Yami approached the shore. The tip of Yami's mouth curled upwards and twitched a little. His eyes were darkened.

"Wait…till…they feel my wrath…." Yami growled irritably.

"He's pissed…" Edo remarked smoothly, not glancing towards Mana and Yami's direction. He was sitting on the sand with his knees up and holding his chin with his hand. Aoyama was sitting beside him.

"Y-yeah…." Aoyama added a bit nervously, glancing at the former Pharaoh. He was feeling the creepy aura around Yami.

1111111111111111111111111111

Chii-kun, Ryou, Yugi, and Sho were working together in building a big sandcastle on the sandy beach. The castle currently had two levels.

"A couple more levels and we're done, right?" Chii-kun asked.

"How big are we going to make it?" Sho wondered.

"I have no clue…." Ryou replied.

Chii-kun, Ryou, Yugi, and Sho sighed. "I'll get some more wet sand," Chii-kun said as she carried the red bucket towards the water.

1111111111111111111111111111

Samejima and Tome were spending sometime alone together as they walked hand in hand somewhere on the island.

A few miles away from the Kaiba Motel and outside a small cabin, Grandpa and Yanagi were playing shoji on the balcony that overlooked the ocean; or not…

Yanagi was showing off his Treasure deck….while Grandpa was admiring the cards he'd never seen or heard before. Also, Grandpa added to Yanagi's "history" talk about the cards in his deck.

"You listening carefully Yusuke-chan?" Yanagi asked, glancing at Yusuke who stood beside Grandpa.

"H-hai…." Yusuke nodded nervously.

"You youngins these days….. ignoring history," Grandpa said as he shook his head a little. "You won't regret knowing it from these old folks here," he remarked.

Yusuke sweat dropped a little. _Why'd I bother to be here when I could be somewhere else on this island? _He consciously sighed.

1111111111111111111111111111

Siegfried and Pegasus relaxed as they looked out into the ocean that sparkled from the sun's rays. They were somewhere a few distances from where Yanagi, Grandpa, and Yusuke were. The two men sat at opposite sides of a marble wooden table drinking wine.

"It's a nice summer day, ne?" Pegasus remarked as he took a sip of his wine.

"Yes it is," Siegfried returned. He then spotted his little brother playing Marco Polo with his new friends: Rebecca, Mokuba, Rua, Ruka, Rally, Noah, and Tenpei. He spotted Leon a few distance away. They were playing Marco Polo in the water and on the beach. Siegfried smiled for his little brother.

It looked like Leon was IT and had a blindfold covering his eyes.

"Marco!" Leon called.

"Polo!" Ruka and Rebecca, and other players called simultaneously. Leon chased after the girls who called the loudest, then the girls split up and he ended up chasing Ruka in the water.

Leon was getting closer and closer to Ruka…… "Marco"

"Polo!"

Leon then went after Rua and Noah on the beach. Ruka sighed with relief.

Siegfried chuckled as Leon walked around in circles: from chasing Rua and Noah to Mokuba and Rally…..then Rebecca and Tenpei…. Then Ruka and Rally…..until finally….

Leon managed to tag Rally…. Leon removed his blindfold. "Yosh! I got you!" he grinned. Rally chuckled nervously.

"Ah, to be young…." Pegasus sighed heartily as he too was watching the children play. Siegfried grinned in acknowledgement.

11111111111111111111111

Somewhere nearby from where Siegfried and Pegasus were, Amon, Echo, and O'Brien sat at a round polished wooden table. The umbrella in the middle of the table was closed. Amon was lying back in his chair, feet rested over the balcony. He was calmly reading a novel.

O'Brien sat at the opposite end of Amon and was polishing his gun-duel disk. Echo was sitting in the middle drinking a Tropical cocktail.

1111111111111111111111111

A few hours later….. 12:00: 05 pm….

Somewhere within the motel….in the Channel room were Isono and Kaiba.

"Kaiba-sama, its time to call in everyone for lunch," Isono informed. "It's ready in the dining room.

Kaiba took hold of the microphone and the speakers were turned on. Screeching annoying sounds exploded throughout the island from the hidden speakers. Everyone was annoyed by the sound; some of them grimaced; some held their ears cringing in pain.

Jounouchi grimaced. "Damn that Kaiba… bet he did this on purpose."

Aoyama and Mana had a wipe out simultaneously after colliding into each other thanks to the speakers.

A few moments passed and the annoying noise faded away. As Kaiba spoke into the mike, the annoying noise returned…..

"All right all of you!"

"GAH!!"

Kaiba was driving certain people crazy…. Or everyone crazy….

"NII-SAMA!!" Mokuba was a bit irritated from where he was.

Kaiba smirked. He imagined the looks on certain people's annoyed expressions. He chuckled consciously.

"Pardon me, Kaiba-sama," Isono said.

"What?" Kaiba glanced at Isono with a cold, usual stare. _I was having fun _

"The lunch…"

"Right" Kaiba tuned the volume and the annoying noise faded away. His voice echoed throughout the island. "ALL RIGHT! ALL YOU LOSERS, except for Mokuba who is not a loser, GET YOUR BUTTS IN THE DINING ROOM PRONTO! Or else you'll be eating dog biscuits for lunch. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" he laughed maniacally.

Isono stood there dumbfounded.

There were some complaints and remarks from some characters…..

"Rude much?"

"Who's he calling a loser?!"

Mokuba sighed. "Nii-sama….."

Kaiba then added, "LAST ONE TO THE DINING ROOM EATS DOG BISCUITS FOR LUNCH!"

Kaiba didn't seem like he was kidding….and with that, everyone rushed towards the dining room from where they were…. Some got lost, some pushed and shoved each other…..

1111111111111111111

Few moments later……

Everyone was in the dining room, each sitting at four long rectangular tables covered with white cotton cloth. A unique chandelier hovered from the ceiling and each table had a pair of bouquet of flowers. Rays from the sun shimmered against and penetrated through the glass windows. Hung at each side of the windows were maroon curtains.

Everyone was in the dining room….except…. two people…

"Aki, have you seen Yusei?" Rua asked.

"I remember he went to the bathroom sometime earlier…." Aki replied.

"King's not here either…." Tenpei added..

"Oh boy…." Rua and the others paused for a moment.

Meanwhile….

Jack and Yusei raced side by side as they rushed towards the dining room.

"I am NOT eating dog biscuits! I'm KING!"

"I'm not going to be the last one either," Yusei retorted bitterly. He was panicking a little; feeling tense in his gut. He increased his speed and went ahead of Jack.

"HEY!" Jack increased his speed and was once again side by side with Yusei. In the process… they pushed and shoved each other until moments later…

The dining room doors barged open and appeared Yusei and Jack out of breath. Everyone else stared at the newcomers…..the room was silent…. Kaiba smirked.

"I guess you two will be eating dog biscuits for lunch."

"WHAT?!" Jack exclaimed. Yusei's face faulted. Some stared at the two with concerned and sympathetic looks.

Just before there were any protests…. Kaiba spoke calmly.

"Just Kidding"

"HUH?" Everyone's confused remarks echoed throughout the room.

"I was only kidding about the dog biscuits"

"WHAT?!"

Kaiba's confession caused an uproar of murmurs and shock.

However…

Jack and Yusei stood at the door….stoned.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chii-kun- "How was this chappie? Read and Review please! Ugh… It's 2 am in the morning….."


	3. Day 2: 3 laps race & Enter the Mary Sue

**It's…. kinna sad that I'm hardly getting any reviews for this….. well, this story was just for fun…. **

**Also….. my Ask Yugioh and Gx cast has been removed because it "violated the guidelines" and someone reported me…. RIGHT AFTER the WHOLE thing was COMPLETED! The sequel is up NOW!!! Its called "Yugioh Corner" **

**Anyway…. Enjoy…. I don't own Yugioh, Gx, or 5d's. **

**Yugioh Summer Adventure**

**Day 2: 3-laps race and Enter the Mary Sue**

10: 15: 25 am….

It's the second day of the Yugioh Summer Adventure. A few miles away from the Kaiba motel, which is also a resort and spa; everyone did their own thing. The motel was a clear glass dome like structure that was slightly hidden from the trees. The glass was so clear that it reflected the sky. It rested on a steep hill that overlooked the whole island.

On the patio where there were few round tables with a couple of umbrellas opened, or closed were some characters cruising and relaxing. The umbrellas were various colors: red, blue, yellow, green, etc with white stripes.

Valon, Amelda, and Raphael sat at the same table, which was close to the balcony. The red and white stripped umbrella was opened on their table. Valon and Amelda weren't "arguing" with each other…… is it to be surprised about?

At their neighboring table sat Misawa, Jim, Kenzan and their umbrella was opened as well. Their table's umbrella was yellow with white stripes. Karen rested beside Jim as Jim drank his Tropical cocktail. Misawa was once again punching at his PDA.

Momoe and Junko walked towards the beach after receiving their non-alcoholic Tropical Cocktail from the counter. On the opposite side of the patio sat Yusei and Aki under a blue and white umbrella. They were drinking their own non-alcoholic tropical cocktail and sitting across from each other. Their spot had the closer view of the crystal blue sea.

"I bet there's treasure somewhere on this island, or something very cool!" Valon remarked. "Treasure meaning Pirates' treasure!" Haga and Ryuuzaki hid behind the cabin when they overheard nearby.

"Right…..and the Chupacabra are really real," Amelda replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Valon, you've been watching all three Pirates of the Caribbean 100 times haven't you?" Raphael asked sternly.

Valon frowned in a pout. "That may be true…" he murmured. "But seriously!! You never know!"

Amelda rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and give it a rest."

"Why not make a bet?" Valon smirked. "If I'm wrong, then I'll do anything you say Amelda! No arguing!" he pleaded as he clapped his hands.

Amelda glanced at Valon and smirked evilly. "Sure, let's go exploring," he replied with a simple grin.

"I hope you don't mind the interruption, but we overheard your conversation about Pirates Treasure," Misawa remarked, while not averting his glance from his PDA.

"Mind if we accompany you?" Jim asked, a bit eagerly.

Amelda smirked. "Sure, the more witnesses, the merrier!" he turned to Valon. "Right…..?"

Valon grinned smugly. "Sure…."

"Great!!" Kenzan chimed.

"And I would accompany you all for I am responsible for my students," Chronos remarked as it seemed he appeared out of nowhere.

_And I'll go along to watch over Valon and Amelda_ Raphael sighed.

Few minutes later, Misawa, Valon, Amelda, Raphael, Chronos, Jim, Karen, and Kenzan were walking up a steep hill in the nearby forest. Haga and Ryuuzaki were sneakily following close behind.

The group paused when Karen sniffed and eyed to the bush of where the spies were. The two spies panicked and tried to stay calm as Karen walked towards them.

"Karen, what's wrong, girl?"

"OW!!!"

Jim and Kenzan pushed away the branches of the bush and found Karen biting into Ryuuzaki's bottom.

"What are you two doing here?" Valon asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Ah…well… we have nothing else to do, so….we wanna see this treasure we heard of for ourselves," Haga replied, hiding a devilish snicker.

"GET THIS CROCODILE OFFA MEE!!!" Ryuuzaki hollered in pain.

22222222222222222222222222222

Meanwhile, back at the patio…..

Aki shifted her feet nervously as she watched Yusei calmly sip his cocktail from his straw. _Should I tell him? We're… alone… _she mused as she glanced around. She took a deep breath and breathed out.

"Yusei?"

He glanced at her. "Hmm?"

"I….. The color of your cocktail is different." Aki stared at his cocktail. It was red-pinkish-orange. Aki's cocktail was blue-pinkish-yellow.

"Oh, it's Strawberry Kiwi Orange, yours?"

"Ah, Blueberry Kiwi Lemon." _Lemon…. _Aki cringed at the sound of lemon. She then imagined being carried in Yusei's arms towards a bed.

"_Y-Y-Yusei, want if we get caught?" _

"_Don't worry," Yusei assured. He smirked seductively as he pinned her down on the bed. _

Aki's face flushed beet red. She then smiled dreamily. Yusei stared at her, puzzled.

"Izayoi, daijoubu? You're feeling a bit hot," he remarked with concern. "…. You're also drooling…"

"Ah…..yummy….." Her eyes sparkled as she was lost in her daydream. She snapped out of it when Yusei pinched her cheeks.

"Ah! Na?!! ….ni…."

Aki paused as she found herself staring into Yusei's sapphire eyes. He was standing over her, his left hand gripping the handle of Aki's chair. His right hand softly caressed her cheek. Her heart skipped a beat as she glanced at his lips. Deep down, she wanted to kiss him…..she developed a special feeling towards him ever since he saved her; the comfort and friendship he gave her.

Aki spotted the need for desire and longing in Yusei's eyes.

Yusei and Aki's lips puckered. They closed their eyes as their lips slowly reached each other…until as their lips were a few centimeters apart….

"Ahh….."

The two glanced towards the witness: Mai Kujaku. Mai stood behind the cabin where the cocktails were purchased.

"Ah! Kawaii desu!!!! Mai squealed as her eyes sparkled with glee. "Well, go on! Continue! Don't let my presence interrupt!" she waved eagerly at them. "Oh! Damn! I don't have my camera with me!"

"M-Mai!!"

Aki and Yusei flushed with embarrassment as they stood upright.

"Ho ho!" Mai laughed.

Aki and Yusei glanced at each other, then quickly averted their glance while blushing.

"Yusei"

Yusei turned to the voice.

"Jack"

"I challenge you to a duel"

"Let's go"

As Jack and Yusei walked towards the beach together, Aki's face darkened and her teeth seethed. She angrily held her fist. _Curses! _

22222222222222222222222222222222

About 5-10 minutes later…..

"Everybody Listen! Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! I'm your host Tenjoin Fubuki and…" he announced energetically into the wireless microphone.

"Co-host Marufuji Sho! We're here live to witness and report the event today!" Sho added.

"We have two contestants that will be racing against each other in this 3-laps race! But first we like to thank Kaiba Mokuba-kun for letting us feature this event." Fubuki gestured to Mokuba who stood beside Mikage. Aki and Mai stood on the beach on the sidelines. As Fubuki announced, mostly everyone paused at what they were doing and gave all ears.

"You're welcome," Mokuba said.

"Jack, did you plan all this?" Yusei murmured to his former ally.

"The news goes around fast," Jack replied bluntly.

"Our contestants, Fubuki-san?" Sho said.

"He was known as the former King of Riding Duels until a certain someone took his title in a startling match! I barely think he could defeat the King of Games in a Normal Duel."

Jack growled irritably, gritting his teeth. An anger mark appeared on his temple. "OI!!" _You don't have to rub it in_.

Fubuki somewhat ignored him. "Give it up for Jack Atlus!!!" he exclaimed a bit dramatically as he pointed to the said contestant.

"And his opponent is known as the new King of Riding Duels, Yusei Fudo!" Sho gestured to the said young man. "He's known among fans for his intelligence and good looks."

"….." Yusei had no comment.

"However, the Ladies love me!" Fubuki grinned widely. He then grinned flirtatiously at Mikage. "Here we have our lovely referee Ms. Mikage"

"Fubuki-kun, don't make me blush…" Mikage said, a bit annoyed. She turned to Jack and Yusei who were shirtless. "Are you guys ready?" Inside her mind, Black Mikage drooled as she stared at Jack. _JACK LOOKS SO ***** HOT!!!!_

Yusei and Jack lined up on the sand.

"I won't lose this race like yesterday at lunch time," Jack said coolly.

"….. that was a tie…." Yusei replied bluntly.

"Ready…. Steady….." Mikage blew the whistle. "GO!" On the whistle, Yusei and Jack rushed into the water, dove, and swam far into the ocean. They then started to swim three laps around the island.

Yusei and Jack zoomed past Kaiser who was relaxing on a floating mat and drinking from a coconut. The racers caused Kaiser to fall over into the water. He gritted his teeth irritably as he resurfaced. The racers ruined his quiet and alone time. He then heard an engine approaching towards him. He turned and quickly ducked into the water as Fubuki and Sho passed over him soon after.

Fubuki drove a red and black jet ski, while keeping an eye on the racers and narrating the race. Sho sat beside him, while holding the speakers.

"Look at these two go!!" Fubuki announced. "Yusei and Jack are cutting in close with either of them ahead of each other! Ow!!"

Fubuki rubbed his head where he was hit by Kaiser's coconut drink. He turned to Kaiser, who was a few distance away.

"Hi Ryo!!!" He called happily. He couldn't hear what Kaiser was saying, but Kaiser was death glaring at him.

222222222222222222222222222222222222

Meanwhile, Saiga was driving a green and black jet ski, while Mizuchi was skiing on the water. Chiiyami stood on the beach watching them. Mizuchi happily waved at her brother Saiou as she and Saiga passed one of the cabins. Saiou was watching from the balcony.

"O-niisan!!!"

Saiou returned the wave with a smile. He then spotted Yusei and Jack swim past near Saiga and Mizuchi. "I sense a great tension between those two," Saiou mused about Yusei and Jack.

Saiga and Mizuchi watched the racers swim past with dumbfounded looks, then watched Fubuki and Sho pass them.

"Hi there!" Fubuki waved with a goofy grin. He then pointed towards the racers. "Forward Ho!! Full speed!!"

Saiga and Mizuchi stared at the passers for a moment, then switched glances.

"Ack! Saiga, look out!" Mizuchi panicked as she pointed towards Jounouchi and Shizuka coming towards them.

"Ack! O-niisan!"

Jounouchi and Saiga quickly averted their previous glances towards each other. Just as they pulled their jet skis, they instantly crashed into each other and the four fell into the water. Saiou and Chiiyami wondered with concern if the four were okay. They sighed with relief as they saw Jounouchi, Shizuka, Saiga, and Mizuchi resurfaced.

22222222222222222222222222222222222

About 15-20 minutes later……

A few miles away from the Kaiba motel were wooden cabins held over the water by wooden poles firmly tied together. The cabins held the bedrooms of the Yugioh Ohana, Chii-kun, and Chiiyami. Inside one of the cabins was Kaiba lying on his stomach on his bed in front of his laptop. His slide door like window was open letting the slight breeze whisk against the sky colored curtains.

Kaiba was watching Yusei and Jack's race through his laptop. He mentally laughed maniacally. No one else besides him knows that there are hidden cameras around the island connected to any computer. Also, he is the only one that knows the password to watch what the cameras catch.

He smirked. "Heh, time to make this race more interesting." As he typed a few keys on his laptop keyboard, a door to an underground cave under the island opened. Two robotic sharks that looked like real live sharks swam out of the cave. The sharks spotted Yusei and Jack pass by them then swam after them.

123450543216789098761234567890987654321

Yusei and Jack were currently on their second lap. Their muscles in their arms and legs tensed and ached as they swam free-styled. Even with the pain in their muscles, they kept swimming…but slowly.

_Huff puff_

"Jack, do you have a feeling someone or something is following us?" Yusei asked Jack beside him.

"Besides the annoyance of the idiot and shrimp beside him, no," Jack replied a bit sarcastically. The two stood rooted for a moment as they spotted a shadow before them: a shark with its mouth opened and teeth sharpened.

"!!!!!!!" the two racers panicked and speed in the water, ignoring the pain. The racers swam as fast as they can as the sharks chased them around the island.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!!!" Jack grimaced.

"Oh! will you look at this folks! Things have just started to heat up! It seems our contestants are chased by two man-eating sharks!" Fubuki announced, surprised by the sharks' appearance.

"EH?!!!" Most of the listeners became astonished.

"This is not what I intended…" Yusei remarked grimly.

"Just shut up and swim!" Jack exclaimed. "GAH!!" he quickly dodged as one of the sharks lunched towards his bottom.

Sho panicked. "Ah! Fu-Fubuki-san… should we help?"

"It just got interesting and the sharks spiced up this race!" Fubuki grinned. This worried Sho.

"I'm worried now….. and….. what do you mean it'll spice up this race?!!!! What if they get killed?!!!" Sho exclaimed furiously.

Fubuki chuckled sheepishly. The jet ski suddenly started to slow down until it stopped completely. This disappointed Fubuki.

"Aww… we're low on fuel…. Hey Code Tree! What's it like from high view? Get it? Code Tree since you guys are in a tree?" He grinned goofily. Sho sighed as he smacked his forehead.

"Ugh…."

12345678900987654321

Somewhere on the island a few miles away from Fubuki and Sho were, Nerve, Taka, and Blitz were sitting on top of a palm tree keeping an eye watch on the race. They were to report anything if needed…

Nerve rolled his eyes. "Very funny Code Sea….. har har! Anyway, it looks like Yusei is coming in close with Jack. Now they're tied." He held a microphone, while Taka held the speakers and Blitz had the binoculars.

"Ah, I see… Paddle Ho!!" Fubuki chimed as he dramatically pointed towards Yusei and Jack.

"Mou…. Fubuki-san! My hands are full!" Sho complained, gesturing to the speakers he was holding on his lap. Fubuki then took out a paddle from the compartment and started to paddle.

"Oh wait… Jack's in the lead!" Blitz said. "Also, they are on their last round."

"Jack's in the lead!" Nerve repeated.

"…..Now Yusei's catching up…." Blitz corrected. "Gimme that mic!" He snatched the mic out of Nerve's hands. "The sharks are gaining on the two racers it seems! Jack is now in the lead leaving Yusei as shark food; but one shark is still catching up to Jack."

"Hey, we have some fans here," Taka remarked, hearing some shouting from certain characters. Blitz held the mic over his head. The listeners cheered on for the racers from where they were:

"GO JACK!! GO!!"

"GAMBATTE!!! YUSEI!!!"

"Swim, Yusei!! Swim!!!"

"Beat that Crabhead, Chocobo!!"

Yusei and Jack grunted as their eyes darkened and an anger mark appeared on the side of their heads.

_Crabhead?!_

_Chocobo?!!_

Yusei speed like a torpedo, passing Jack as his shark continued to be on his tail. He then passed Fubuki and Sho, causing a wave that almost tipped the two over. Soon after, Jack swam like a torpedo and passed the two hosts, adding another wave.

"Gah!" the jet ski wobbled for a moment, until the hosts were able to get their balance.

"Phew, that was close!" Fubuki grinned. "Paddle Ho!!" He continued to paddle.

Yusei and Jack spotted the finishing and starting line a few distance away. They swam fast as they can to reach the goal, closely tying with each other as the sharks continued to chase them. The image of Mikage, Mokuba, Aki, and Mai became clearer…..and clearer…..and clearer….

As the racers reached the shore; they rushed over towards Mikage, then collapsed in front of her. Mikage studied them for a moment, then announced. "Fudo Yusei has won by an inch!" she then knelt before Jack. Aki rushed over to Yusei and helped him up. By this time, the sharks retreated towards the cave.

"Atlus-sama, daijoubu?" Mikage asked with concern as she helped him up.

"Ugh…." Jack groaned. Mikage and Mai helped him walk towards his cabin for him to rest.

Fubuki and Sho approached the shore. Fubuki announced, "Yusei has been declared the winner of the 3 laps race!" He then rushed and helped Aki get Yusei to his cabin.

"Thanks for sticking with us!" Sho exclaimed happily. He then rushed towards Yusei and the others. There were some loud applause and cheer from the Yusei supporters.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222

**8:15:25 pm **

Everyone was in the dining room, each sitting at three long rectangular tables covered with white cotton cloth. There were 26 people that sat at each table. A unique chandelier hovered from the ceiling giving light in the room; and each table had a pair of bouquet of flowers. Rays from the moon shimmered against and penetrated through the glass windows. The dinner for tonight was spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread.

There were some chatting and congratulations to Yusei that echoed in the room. At one table, Amelda was teasing Valon.

"I win, Valon," Amelda grinned smugly. "There were no pirates' treasure."

"It was only one day!" Valon argued. "This bet isn't over until this vacation is over!"

Amelda chuckled, the smirked. "Whatever you say….." he shrugged. Raphael mentally rolled his eyes.

222222222222222222222222222222222

**Meanwhile, a few miles away from the island and deep under the sea…. **

A submarine glided through the waters as it passed by many different fishes. The logo on the submarine read: PERFECT Corp. Inside the submarine were 10 Mary Sues: one piloting the submarine, while the other one co-piloting. One stood in the middle, looking through the binoculars. The leader stood behind the pilots, while the other 6 sat in comfortable pink sofa chairs. Everything inside the submarine was pink and colorful, sparkly, and whatnot.

"Ma'am, I got our guys on the radar," Emerald Silver Moon said. She was the pilot. She had Emerald hair that shone brighter than the moon and silver eyes. The Sues held a navigator to track the Yugioh guys.

"90 degrees North, 111. 98 kilometers," Natasha Elizabeth Chris Stone said. She was the co-pilot. She had curly raven hair and amethyst eyes.

"Ooh! Ooh! Island up ahead!!" Marie Crystal Pearl chimed as she looked through the binoculars. She had blonde hair and pearl colored eyes.

The leader, Gwendolyn Stacey Ann, smirked. "Excellent, full speed ahead!" she ordered. she had red curled locks and narrowed sapphire silver eyes.

"Yes Ma'am!!"

"Soon, all Yugioh men shall be ours! And all Yugioh girls shall perish!" Gwendolyn then laughed maniacally.

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Chii-kun- Yay! Chapter is finally done! Happy New Year everybody! **


End file.
